That Stalker
This is a collab fic by Matau99 and Mackenzie209. This is a sort-of sequel to Current to the Throne. Moonpool! Cover Art by Mackenzie209. _______________________________________________________________________________________ Chapter One Whirlpool dragged himself into a cave. It was nice and damp, like the Summer Palace. A pang of pain and sadness accompanied that thought, reminding him what he once had. Dragonet heads turned towards Whirlpool, making him feel very uncomfortable. "Excuse me, do you have a healer around here?" He asked. "Who are ''you?" One of the students asked. "You look like you've just been struck by lightning!" "Not so much far from the truth," Whirlpool muttered under his breath. Louder, he said, "I'm Convection. Can you please take me to a healer?" "What?" A SeaWing stomped into the room. A flash of recognition ran through her face. "WHIRLPOOL?! HOW ARE YOU STILL ALIVE?" Tsunami cried. ''Great, Whirlpool thought. Whirlpool said, clearly terrified, " That doesn't matter, Tsunami. Please just take me to a healer!" Tsunami slithered fowards and grabbed him by his earring. Whirlpool yelped in agony. "Stop, stop!" All of the student were watching in interest. One in particular, a female NightWing that was strikingly beautiful, watched in concern. "Fine. But we'll have to figure out what to do with you later." Tsunami let go and kicked him in the tail. Whirlpool yelped again. "Okay, just please don't kill me. . ." Whirlpool whimpered. Tsunami snorted and yelled, "Clay! Get over here!" Whirlpool cowered in terror."W-what are you g-going to d-do with m-m-me?" He stuttered. "Carry you there, you squid-brain!" Tsunami spat. Clay trotted in, much like a pet scavenger on a leash."What did you want me for?" He mumbled, chewing something. His eyes widened with surprise, and Clay made a choking sound. "This is Whirlpool?" He said in surprise. "What happened to him?" "You were there, Clay. When he fell in the moat?" Tsunami said. "Focus on getting me to the healer please?" Whirlpool reminded them. Tsunami stabbed something hidden in her claw, and Whirlpool faded into darkness. Chapter Two Whirlpool woke up on a rather stiff bed. Looking around, he saw the same beautiful NightWing staring at him. She was looking at him like he had just turned into a MudWing. "Who are you?" She asked, in a mix of shock and amazement. "They've been treating you like your'e about to kill everybody, or solve some type of intractable problem!" "Um. . ." Whirlpool tried to answer, but nothing came out. Whirlpool shifted uncomfortably, and got poked by a stray feather sticking out of the mattress. Suddenly, a suspicious look crossed her face as she continued staring at him. "Wait, have you been following me?" "No. . . Who are you?" Whirlpool answered. "My name is Moonwatcher, but you can just call me Moon!" She replied cheerfully. Whirlpool put on his most charming smile. "That's a beautiful name!" Moonwatcher looked away, a faint smile tainting her snout."And yours?" "You should know that already." Moonwatcher nervously smiled. "What d-do you m-mean? Don't you know NightWings don't have powers?" Whirlpool said anyway, "I'm Whirlpool, But you can call me Whirly!" Wow she is pretty cute! Whirlpool thought. Moon's smile faltered, and Whirlpool realized that she might have read his mind. "What's wrong?" Whirlpool asked. "It's n-nothing!" Moonwatcher said too quickly. "Are you sure?" Whirlpool tried to get up, and his claws brushed against Moon's. She flinched away, and Whirlpool did as well, but he flinched a little too hard. Whirlpool toppled off the bed, getting entangled in blankets "Are you all right?" Moon chuckled nervously. Whirlpool tried to answer, but all that came out was "Hmmmmmfflrech!" Moonwatcher grinned, untying the blankets that were holding his snout shut. "What did you say?" She asked. "I said, I'm fine!" Whirlpool amended. Suddenly, Tsunami slithered in the room. Looking very displeased, she hissed, "Excuse me?" ". . . ?" Whirlpool and Moonwatcher stared at Tsunami, creating a long silence. Tsunami smiled viciously, and dragged a pair of scissors off a counter. Whirlpool screamed, terrified. "W-what are y-you going t-to do with me?!" '' Tsunami looked down at the pair, and said, "Oh wow. Scared of a pair of these?" "Y-Yes," Whirlpool whimpered. Moonwatcher's face looked angry. "Don't think I don't notice that you can't use those things." Whirlpool screamed again. "''You don't know how to use them and you're testing them on me?!" ''He cried. Tsunami glared at Moonwatcher. "And how do you know I can't use them?" "Because I-never mind.-I just know." Moonwatcher stammered, ducking her head. "Can't you call someone else to do it for me?" Whirlpool whimpered again, flinching away from Tsunami. "I'll help you," A light pink RainWing shimmered into view. "Thanks you! Thank you!" Whirlpool leaped up and embraced her. "Okayyy. . ." The RainWing said and pushed him away. She snatched the scissors from Tsunami's claws and snipped at the tight bandages. Whirlpool winced. "Oh, this is going to be ''so entertaining," ''Tsunami said, obviously amused by Whirlpool's pain. "It isn't good," The RainWing healer said. "It's infected badly, and he's going to go through a ''lot of pain while we clean it." "Keep him awake while you're cleaning it," Tsunami snapped. "I can't." The RainWing healer said. Whirlpool whimpered as Moon awkwardly patted his claw, trying to comfort him. The RainWing healer snipped off the rest of the bandages, and his tail was exposed. The RainWing healer reached over and poked it. Whirlpool yowled in pain, his tail flailing around. Then, a dart pressed into Whirlpool's neck, and he faded into an endless void of darkness. =This is paused= Category:Content (Matau99) Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfictions (Semi-Canon) Category:Fanfictions (Incomplete)